The decreased use of pesticides on the one hand and the decreased effectiveness of those which are in use has resulted in a disturbing proliferation of insects in food and in the home. Moreover, insects or other invading species frequently infest orchards or similar crops.
The invention described herein makes it possible to detect and immediately dispose of thrips, mites and aphids, among other insects, including those invisible to the untrained and unpracticed eye.
Many such insects are very difficult to dislodge by washing and are resistant to pesticides. Large scale efforts such as by heating often harms the food or other material to be cleansed.